The Specter
by Lunerpet
Summary: After Kitty quits T.U.F.F. for not being fair, a skull masked criminal shows up and beats the other criminals before T.U.F.F. even has a chance to act.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, Butch Hartman does, enjoy.**

"Agent Puppy saves the day again!" the Chief shouted with pride as he read the news paper "Hahahaha that's my best agent for you!" the white dog had a huge smile on his face as Keswick handed him another medal "thanks Chief, it's my job to save the world after all."

The tan colored cat rolled her eyes and saw what was on the paper "Wait a minute! I did that!" she said annoyed, the paper read that Dudley had stopped Snaptrap from using a cheese-B-gone cannon and saved the day but Kitty was the one who beat the bad guys the picture even had her cuffing them "See! Right there that's me" Dudley just laughed "Oh come on Kitty all you did was clean up after me, like always."

Kitty put her hands on her hips in anger "What! Dudley you were there, I took them down!" the Chief cleared his throat "That's enough you two! And if you want credit for these arrests Kitty you need to do better" Kitty was dumbfounded, they didn't believe her at all.

"Come on Dudley tell them the truth" he shrugged "I don't know what your talking about?" Kitty stared at him in disbelief "What!" Dudley showed her his medal "See this? This means I'm a hero, I don't see one on you" Kitty just shook her head "Fine whatever, I don't care anymore."

She left and kicked the water cooler over and the water delivery guy looked at her confused, and she shot him a glare "Back off!" she was not in the mood today even for that guy, as she walked she saw Dudley's desk full of medals he didn't even earn, and she went over and picked one of them up.

It was for the number one agent in T.U.F.F and she was fed up but she breathed in and tried to forget about it, the Chief told her to work with Dudley and train him, she didn't need recognition she was T.U.F.F's top agent and at least she knew that and that's all that matters.

She put it back and went over to her own desk, she tried to work but Dudley came out of the Chief's office and started showing off his new medal "Hey everyone check out my latest medal!" Kitty really tried to ignore him and somehow managed to get through the day.

The next day Kitty slid under a car and quickly shot the gas tank which made the car explode throwing her forward and she rolled herself into a ball as she tumbled and then she flipped up to her feet "Jeez that was close" and the Chameleon came out of the wreckage and coughed a lot "Are you mad you could have killed me!"

Kitty smiled as she cuffed him "Your under arrest Chameleon!" she picked him up and threw him into the back of the T.U.F.F mobile, she dusted her hands feeling pretty good but then she heard Dudley talking to someone "Yep, it's all in a days work, saving the world from one villain at a time."

Kitty saw him talking with some reporter "And you did all this by yourself? Amazing" Kitty couldn't believe it he was taking credit for her work again and right in front of her, so she went over to them and grabbed Dudley "Excuse us" she pulled him to the side and glared at him "What's wrong Kitty?"

She looked at him as if he was stupid "This is the hundredth time you've stolen credit for my work and I'm sick of it!" Dudley scratched the back of his head confused for a moment and laughed "Kitty are you...are you jealous?" Kitty smacked her forehead with her palm "you totally are aren't you!"

He said laughing and Kitty cracked a smile, she had enough and she bared her fangs "You know what, your right I haven't done anything around here, so I couldn't have just captured the Chameleon" he laughed harder knowing she was joking but Kitty went over to the vehicle.

She then opened the door and pulled the Chameleon out "Did you hear that Chameleon? I didn't actually catch you, so your free to go" she said as she took back her cuffs and he looked at her confused "Are you sure?" she nodded and he ran off laughing, and Dudley was in shock "What are you doing Kitty! We just caught him."

She shrugged "We did? I thought you were the hero, I didn't catch him remember!" Dudley stared at her more confused then ever "What's going on with you lately, your acting strange" she walked away not caring anymore, later in the Chief's office "You let him go!" Kitty nodded.

"Well it's Dudley's fault, he was supposed to catch him, I was apparently the cleanup!" the Chief was surprised at her outburst "What's the matter Agent Katswell?" she laughed "As if you didn't know, I'm sick and tired of being treated like last years news, I do everything around here yet nobody respects me!"

The Chief looked at her confused "Even if you are last years news your still a close second to the top agent" she was getting impatient now "Oh yeah right, people here only see me as a secretary like Tammy nowadays, Dudley hasn't improved his hand writing, he made me write his report!"

The Chief didn't like hearing such slander about his best agent "Okay that's enough, we're done here" but Kitty had already been pushed too far "No we're not Chief, you have to decide between an actually agent who keeps Tuff afloat or that slob who thinks he's better then everyone else, because I'm not working with him anymore!"

The Chief was now more then shocked "Do you really feel that strongly about it?" she nodded "He is completely useless and he steels credit for other peoples work, where as I work harder then anyone else here, and don't think for a minute I haven't heard what you jerks say about me behind my back."

She slammed her hands on his desk "I've heard it all, mean lady, she's so bossy or she's just nagging, who cares what she thinks she's a hater of muffins and sunshine, without me this place couldn't survive a week, all I'm asking for is some respect so why is that so hard!"

The Chief was about to say something but she cut him off "You know what, why do I even bother, you prefer a fun loving, cheating liar, so you can keep him!" she slammed her badge on the desk and left "I quit!" as she was getting her stuff Keswick went over to her "K-Kitty are you sure about this?"

She nodded with a huff "Not now Keswick, I'm not some personal secretary for an agent who steels credit just so he can look like a somebody, I haven't gotten any respect ever since Dudley joined, I'm treated like a second rate idiot and I'm done paying for all the injuries I suffer because Dudley can't even pretend to be a good Agent!"

Kitty picked up a picture of her and Dudley stepping on Snaptrap, she looked at it and let it fall out of her hands, then she stepped on it as she picked up the box with her stuff and kicked the picture under the desk "I'll see you around Keswick" she walked off and went to her car, she opened the trunk and put the box in then she heard Dudley's voice as she closed it.

"Hey, where are you going Kitty!" Dudley said as he ran up to her and she just got in her car "haven't you done enough!" Dudley was more confused then ever now "What did I do?" she growled at him and started the car "I hope your happy Dudley, because now all of my responsibility's are yours, good luck with that!" she said right before she drove off.

Afterwords she got home and put the box down "I'm glad that's over" she sat down on her couch and threw off her T.U.F.F. Coat and relaxed for the first time in awhile, then she got up and went over to her closet and put away her uniform, she didn't need it anymore after all, then she saw a black cloak in there, she changed into some jeans and a white shirt and left the cloak alone.

A few hours passed as she had a normal day, a normal boring day, and she hated it, she needed to punch villains maybe break some bones, not sit on her couch watching TV, she was about to turn it off when Dudley appeared on the news "Agent Puppy can you tell us what happened? Bird Brain got away, and where is your friend?" Kitty growled at the screen.

Dudley shrugged "nothing to problematic to worry about, but the cleanup lady quit, saying that she couldn't handle this line of work or something like that" Kitty stomped on the floor with pure rage "it hasn't even been a day yet! Okay fine, I'll play this stupid game, I'll track down the villains and catch the bad guys before they do, and I'll ruin them!" she stood up and checked her closet again.

She took out her suit from the super duper crime busters episode and shook her head "No they would know it's me, I need something that hides me, so I can do crime fighting without people on my back" she put it back and looked through more outfits "No, they've all seen me in these, except this" she took out the cloak and put it on.

"There we go, that's a start" she said while looking in the closet mirror "Now I need a new look" she took it off and looked through the closet again, she found a black spandex suit she never wore and changed into it "I like it" she put on the cloak and slipped on the cowl.

"What the, I look like a super hero with this, like that gloomy guy" she took it off and went through some more "Darn it, there's nothing but that cloak...wait what about this?" she takes out a belt and wrapped it around her shoulder, then she grabbed a skull mask "perfect, I'll become revenge itself, the reaper of revenge" she was only filled with hate and the desire to punish.

She finished the outfit and looked in the mirror, she wore the black cloak with a skull mask, she didn't change the gloves and boots, she liked the color, and she wore a black shirt and pants with a white belt "This will work just fine, now I'll start by beating the criminals before Tuff has a chance to act" she had won that skull mask in Mexico during a trip, and now she had a reason to use it.

She strapped a gun to her back and waited for night, it wasn't long until she headed out "Dudley thinks he has what it takes to be an Agent huh? I show him what a real Agent is capable of" then she saw her first crime of the night, a common thug was robbing a store, he grabbed a TV and started running, Kitty rolled her eyes "well, it's a start" she chased after him and jump kicked his back.

"Ah!" he flew into a wall and she readied her claws "I won't let you take that, but I'll let you go, I want you to spread the word, there's a new hero in town, I'm going to clean the streets of scum like you...understand!" She spoke with a masked voice so he couldn't tell who it was, and he nodded "Y-yes sir!" he got to his feet and ran for it, and her night only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kitty? It's Dudley, if your there, please pick up" Kitty's answering machine said as Kitty slept with only her bra and panties on, she had stay up all night beating up bad guys and was sleeping quite well "Kitty, you have to see the news, some people claim they saw some guy in a cloak and mask beating up bad guys" Kitty slowly opened her eyes.

"Kitty?" She turned over and turned off her answering machine "Shut up Dudley, god..." she got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair, she got some clothes and put them on, they were a tank top and jeans, causal wear and they were the closest things to her "If I'm going to continue to keep this place, I need a job" she went to the kitchen and picked up the news paper.

"Let's see..." She looked at the jobs but they were all odd and ends job's or just boring she tossed the news paper away and made herself breakfast, she sat down and turned on her tv and it was on the news "fifteen, that's right, fifteen criminal were put in jail over night, by what people say is a cloaked figure" Kitty smiled at this, she bagged fifteen bad guys in one night.

And it would take Tuff a couple days for one, granted she only beat the small fries, but she was going after the big fish soon, she learned that Snaptrap was planning something big and she was going to be there before Tuff, she was going to prove to them that she made Tuff what is was, and she was going to enjoy rubbing it in Dudley's smug face.

She had checked her funds, she would have had plenty until she found a new job, but she was forced to pay for most of Dudley's destructive nature, and worse, out of her own pocket she was very low and needed a job fast, but she was a crime fighter, not a maid, or a secretary, she looked at the job openings at the police but they only had the boring desk jobs.

But at the moment she wasn't too picky, so she finished eating and left her place, she went straight to the police station and walked inside, she saw a dog at the front desk "Excuse me, I'm here for the job?" the dog looked at her finally "Okay Ms, sign here please" he handed her a form and she got to work filling it out.

Soon she finished and left, she spent all day fill out forms and hoping she would get one of those jobs, then when nightfall came, Kitty went home and took out the costume, she put it on and smiled "Time for some real justice" she went over to her window and opened it before jumping out and swinging to the roof.

She slid her skull mask down covering her face and pulled her hood over her head, she jumped off and tumbled on to another roof, and she heard some com chatter on her com link "Man, working for the big cheese himself, Snaptrap is a great mastermind don't ya think?" Kitty smiled and followed the com chatter.

She found Snaptrap stealing random things from a store, nothing useful at all, she took out her claws and grinned as she jumped into the shadows "Hurry up, this stuff is hard to find and I want it all!" Snaptrap yelled and a lookout turned away to roll his eye's only to get grabbed and pulled into the shadows where Kitty slammed his head into the wall knocking him out cold.

Snaptrap was getting impatient now "Come on, Tuff will be here any minute now!" Kitty jumped more guards and hit their heads together, and Snaptrap looked around "That's odd, are we moving slower?" Kitty took this chance and jumped him, she grabbed his shirt and slammed him to the ground "Ahhhhhhh!" Snaptrap's new gang pulled out guns and Kitty pulled Snaptrap up and used him like a shield "Your out numbered, freak show" one gang member said "Yeah, isn't it a little early for Halloween?" Kitty saw a light above her and grabbed Snaptrap's gun, she quickly aimed up and shot the light out, leaving everyone in darkness.

"Where did he go!" Kitty took this chance and jumped the gangsters in the dark, beating them down one by one and hitting them against objects and breaking a few bones, she saw Snaptrap trying to run and she wasn't going to let that happen.

Snaptrap ran into a dead end and stopped "Oh come on!" he turned around only to see the cloaked figure "Who are you!" the skull masked vigilante took out his claws and walked forward "You're going to pay for your crimes Snaptrap" The figure walked closer "Wait, please, don't kill me!" the figure almost laughed "Kill you? No, I won't do that, but I'll make sure you stay in prison for a long time" the screen goes black as Snaptrap screams in horror.

A few hours later Tuff shows up and Dudley sees Snaptrap and his gangsters beaten and battered, and all tied up "What happened here?" Dudley went over to Snaptrap and saw a cat skull token in the ropes, he took it and looked at it closer "Wow, I haven't seen this kinda thing before" the Chief walked up and saw the mess the bad guys were in.

"Wow, Good job agent Puppy! You did it again" Dudley shook his head "I didn't do this Chief, but who did?" a random passerby ran up to them "You missed it!" Dudley and the Chief looked at each other confused then back at him "Missed what?" the passerby took out his camera and showed them pictures of the fight earlier.

"See?" Dudley looked at figure "Who is that?" the passerby smiled "I would call him the Specter, the way he moved in and out of the shadows like that!" Chief nodded "Specter huh? No doubt a rookie going in over his head" Dudley and some other agents took the villains away, the next morning Kitty was out of her costume and only in her bra and panties again, when there was a knock on her door.

"Uh? Huh?" She woke up and got up "Who is it?" she asked no one as she went to the door and opened it, only to see Dudley there "Hey Kitty" Kitty woke up right then and there, and she felt like slamming the door on his face "What the heck do you want!" she glared at him and he stared at her for a second "I was worried, so I came to check up on you" Kitty breathed and started to calm down.

"Just take what you want, and get out" Dudley didn't realize how badly she took losing her job until now "Have you heard about the new guy in town?" he held up a news paper showing the Specter fighting the gangsters and Snaptrap 'Wow, so someone beat you to the bad guys huh?" Kitty mentally grinned and Dudley nodded a bit.

"This guy is trouble, beating Snaptrap is no small feat" Kitty rolled her eye's and Dudley finally saw that she wasn't wearing her clothes, only her underwear which made him turn red "Um, so...how are things?" Kitty sighed "Not good, nobody will hire me, I'm down to a week's worth of food and my rent is due in a few days" Dudley wanted to laugh at first thinking she was kidding, but he could tell in the look in her eye's she wasn't.

"Oh...I'm sorry Kitty, I wish I could help" Kitty shook her head "Just leave me alone, your the reason no one respects me, why I lost my job, I hope your happy Dudley, thanks to your glory hogging, I'm losing everything" she shut the door and Dudley walked away sad, Kitty went back and put some clothes on, then she got ready for more job searching.

**Author's note: Sorry this is a short chapter, I ran out of ideas that won't spoil the fun stuff tell later, hope you enjoy and Review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The cloaked figure jumped down and punched the thug hard, knocking him out.

"No, not you, how did you find me!?" A penguin crime boss said as he backed up.

"I'm placing you under arrest Chill, your drug selling days are over" The figure said.

Chill tried to run but the figure was faster then him and punched him hard in the face, knocking him out.

"Another crime boss down" The figure said as a light moved over him, revealing it to be the Specter, aka Kitty, she took out a list and marked down another name filling another page of people the Specter had taken down, it had been about a month now since she started this, still no job, and she hadn't eaten for around a week now.

She tied up the penguin and saw his briefcase, full of money, she looked at it and thought about it, maybe she could take some money, she needed to eat after all, but she shook her head of those thoughts and walked away, she was better then that.

She left the scene and felt her stomach growl, she ignored it and went home, it wasn't much like her old apartment she was kicked out of, it wasn't even a home, just the rooftops, and any shelter she could find.

Meanwhile Dudley was at Tuff HQ, which had seen better days, the whole building was a mess, nothing worked right and there was so many pay cuts Dudley was one of the only agents left, Tuff was dying out and it was all thanks to the Specter.

"Dudley? You can go home, we found another bad guy...but the Specter beat us to him..again" The Chief said.

"Again? This needs to stop" Dudley said annoyed.

"With that guy on the streets, we're out of business, it's over.." Chief said as he walked out.

"Enough, we're taking the fight to this guy, I won't lose Tuff to some villain wannabe!" Dudley said as he got out his tools and headed out.

Dudley had to admit, he missed Kitty, he never realized how important she was until she was gone, if only he knew where she was, he could ask her to come back.

Meanwhile Kitty was holding her stomach as it growled, as she listened to the radio. "BirdBrain has been spotted at the bird feed factory, all units move out"

"BirdBrain? Finally a real bad guy!" Kitty sat up and changed into the Specter outfit. "Let's see what you got BirdBrain"

She jumped off the roof and rushed off to the scene, she watched as the cops were around the building and BirdBrain was on the roof getting on his helicopter.

"Freeze BirdBrain!" The Specter said as he jumped over to the roof.

"It's him, hurry!" BirdBrain said as he got in and the helicopter and it lifted into the air.

The Specter jumped and grabbed onto the leg of the copter, as it flew off.

"We lost him! Good work, Zippy!" BirdBrain laughed.

"We did it BirdBrain, not even that Specter guy can stop us!" Zippy gloated.

They flew up to BirdBrain's lair and the Specter jumped off before they landed, and they got off the copter.

"Let's move!" BirdBrain said.

However Specter jumped out and grabbed him. "You can't get away from me villain!"

"Oh hello there Specter, or should I say Katswell?" BirdBrain said with a smile.

"What? But how did you?" Kitty said as she lifted her mask.

"Only those fools and morons couldn't tell that Specter's skills were just like yours, I knew the entire time, I was just waiting for the right time" BirdBrain said as he took her hands off him. "I've been watching you for weeks now, everyday you bring down another villain gang and enough villains to drive off Tuff, I find it quite fascinating"

"And you haven't done anything to turn me in?" Kitty asked confused. "My reward is growing you know"

"Oh I know, but that's not the reason I lured you out with that small crime, I wanted to talk" BirdBrain said as he walked.

Kitty followed him, wondering what kind of trap he was trying to pull. "Then talk"

"Crime fighting isn't what it used to be, am I right?" BirdBrain said as he walked into his study and sat down. "Your not even earning a cent for stopping crime"

"So?" Kitty said with a glare, but then her stomach growled.

"You haven't eaten for a long time, here" BirdBrain snapped his fingers and Zippy flew in with a tuna sandwich and set it in front of her. "Here, eat, and I will tell you why I lured you here"

Kitty didn't trust him, but her stomach was completely empty, so she took the sandwich and started to eat it, it tasted like heaven, she felt her strength returning to her with each bite.

"Now then, I was thinking, stopping crime, it's almost impossible, crime is everywhere now, so I had an idea, a partnership of sorts" BirdBrain said.

"A partnership? You want to join me?" Kitty looked at him lost.

"No, no, Instead of stopping crime alone, together we can control crime" BirdBrain smiled.

Kitty thought about it, she had to admit, what she was doing wasn't getting her anywhere, but controlling crime she could earn money again and finally have a place to live again, but that would be against everything she stood for.

"Sorry, but no, I'm not a villain" Kitty said as she finished the sandwich.

"I see, well I'll be here if you ever change your mind" BirdBrain said. "Good luck out there"

Kitty turned away and left the building, she could survive without being a villain, she walked until she saw a gang robbing a store and running for it. "Not on my watch"

Kitty put her mask back on and gave chase, she chased them into a alleyway. "Stop right there!"

"Wha!? It's the Specter!" A thug cried out.

Specter jumped at them and kicked two of them to the wall, a thug swung at her, but she clawed his hand and punched him hard, she grabbed the thug with the case of money and slammed his head against the wall, knocking him out.

"If you can't take the punishment, don't do the crime" Specter said and tied them up.

She looked at the case of money, she thought about it and took it, before leaving.

Kitty felt sick, but what choice did she have? It was stealing from villains or...stealing from villains, she couldn't go back now, she looked at the case of money and tossed the money. "There is no going back now...is there?"

Kitty sighed and walked back to BirdBrain's lair, feeling sick at the idea.

"Oh Katswell, your back so soon?" BirdBrain asked.

Kitty sighed. "...I've come back to accept the deal, but I want 75% of the cut, and I won't do anything that gets my hands dirty, I'm not a criminal"

"That sounds reasonable, as long as you ignore my people and keep what your doing as the Specter, I'll put the money in your account" BirdBrain said with a grin.

"Fine, but I'm watching you" Kitty said.

"Good, that's what I expect, I've taken the liberty of paying for your apartment, you can move back and enjoy a soft bed again" BirdBrain said as he leaned back.

"Really?" Kitty looked confused.

"Well consider it a gift, a start of our partnership" BirdBrain tossed her the new keys.

Kitty took the keys and nodded, she hated the idea of working with a villain, but she could finally get her place back, and eat again, so it was hard to say no.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty walked back into her old place, it was clean and her things were all back. "Wow"

Kitty sat down and relaxed, things looked up for her finally, and with no Dudley she felt great, maybe this deal with BirdBrain wasn't so bad?

Kitty smiled and got up, she took some clothes and went into the shower, she needed a bath after all those weeks on the rooftops, she took off her gross clothes and went into her shower and turned on the water. "Haaa, finally"

She let the water wash over her and she started to wash herself clean, it felt so good to finally shower again, she kept washing herself until she was all clean, she turned off the water and stepped out with a towel around her and grabbed her clean clothes.

Kitty dressed in a pink tank top, and black jeans, her took out a new hairband and brushed her hair before putting it on. "Wow, I feel refreshed"

Kitty got out and her radio went off. "Attention, another gang is on the loose, all units, pursue at once"

"Another gang? My work is never done" Kitty sighed as she changed into a clean Specter outfit and ran over to her window and opened it before jumping through and chasing after the gang.

Kitty jumped from the rooftop to another as she traveled, it wasn't hard to find them running from the cops. "Too easy"

She took out her net launcher and fired it down at them, making a net wall in front of them. "What the!?"

Specter jumped down and grinned. "Your all going down!"

"Oh crud, it's the Specter!" The thugs tried to run but the net wall was in the way.

The Specter jump kicked one thug hard, and punched the other next to him, sending them both down hard.

"Stop him!" The other two thugs rushed him, and the Specter clotheslined one with her arm, knocking him down and elbowed the last thug in the stomach and punched him in the chest and then face, knocking him down as well.

"Thugs like you should learn by now, I keep this city safe from scum like you" Specter said as he tied them up.

"Hold it right there!" A voice called out.

"Huh?" Specter looked back to see Dudley there. "You again?"

"This time, your mine!" Dudley said as he pulled out his blaster.

"Sorry, but not today!" Specter said as he jumped back and climbed up the building to the roof.

"Oh not you don't!" Dudley shot a grapple up to the roof and reeled himself up there.

Specter ran for it and jumped over to another roof.

"Stop!" Dudley jumped over to the roof and shot at him.

Specter dodged and tried to run to the over roof but he stopped due to the jump being to far. "Not now!"

"Your at the end of the your rope, Specter" Dudley aimed at him.

"Fine, you want to fight, bring it!" Specter said as he got into a fighting stance.

"So you want to do this the old fashioned way huh? Okay then" Dudley put away his gun and brought up his fists.

Specter dashed at him really fast and punched at him, but he dodged and sweep kicked his legs, but the Specter was fast and jumped to avoid his kick, and slashed at him with his claws cutting into his shirt.

"Take this!" Dudley punched him in the chest hard, forcing him back, but he grabbed his skull mask and it snapped off, and Specter hid his face.

"No!" Kitty said as Dudley moved her arm to see her face.

"What...Kitty?" Dudley stared at her in shock. "Your...the Specter?"

Kitty turned away from him. "Yes Dudley, I'm the Specter, I'm the villain you have been chasing all this time"

"But..but...your...your a good guy, why do all this? Why ruin Tuff to the ground!? It's thanks to Specter that so many people are out of the job!" Dudley said getting angry.

"It's because of you!" Kitty pushed him back. "Your the reason, I lost everything, fighting crime is in my blood, and you took it all away!"

"Me!?" Dudley was shocked. "Your blaming me!? When your the one dressing up like it's Halloween every night and risking your life all the time!?"

"Thanks to you, I was forced to do this! you took all the credit for MY work, I'm paying you jerks back by proving you can't last without me!" Kitty growled at him.

"Wait, wait, that's what this is about?" Dudley looked at her and sighed. "Look...I know I took all the credit, but I had a reason"

"What reason could you possibly have for ruining my life? You turned even the Chief against me, I was nothing but your stupid cleaning lady!" Kitty threw off her jacket and hid her tears.

"I...was jealous of you" Dudley admitted. "I wanted to be like you, so I started to take credit, and I went to far..."

"You sure did Dudley...you went too far" Kitty said in tears. "I was a somebody before you came along, people respected me for my hard work, people liked me for what I did, I saved lives and I was treated like right, until you! After you came, I started to get ignored, disrespected, and hurt mentally and bodily daily, now I'm working with BirdBrain just to get by!"

"BirdBrain!? Kitty...as the Specter you turned into the vary thing you fought against!" Dudley grabbed her shoulders. "Your a criminal!"

"Don't you think I know that!? But what was I going to do? I had no choice if I wanted to not die of starvation!" Kitty held her face in shame. "I'm a failure to the Katswell name, you did this to me!"

"Kitty...I'm sorry, your right, this is all my fault, and I have to make it right" Dudley said as he turned away. "If you can, please watch to news tomorrow"

Dudley left and Kitty sighed before she left back to her place, Kitty went to her room and to her bed first thing when she got back.

The next day Dudley walked up to the Chief. "Hey Chief? Can we talk?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?" The flea asked.

"Well...I need to say something to a lot of people, can you set up a news meeting soon?" Dudley asked.

"Oh okay agent Puppy, I'll set everything up" Chief said as he left.

"I hope Kitty will forgive me" Dudley said as he sat down at his desk.

Kitty wake up that morning and yawned, she got up and turned on the tv to the news, just to humor Dudley and she brushed her teeth.

"Okay Agent, their ready for you!" Chief said about a half hour later.

Dudley soon walked up to a stand and sighed, Kitty saw him go on and looked confused.

"Hello everyone, yesterday, I ran into my old friend Kitty Katswell, she was barely herself then, so that's why I came on here today" Dudley started his speech. "You all know me as the Tuff hero, that saved several people, even the world at times, and how I did all those great things, but that's not true"

Kitty's eye's went wide. "Dudley?"

"You see, Kitty is the real hero, and I was the jealous sidekick, so I stole credit for everything she did, all those things I did...was really her, and I drove her out of her job and into a life she never wanted, because I got a big head over all the fame" Dudley continued.

The reporters stood up and started asking questions. "So are you saying you ruined your partner's life?"

"Well..yes" Dudley admitted.

Kitty walked out the door and headed out the meeting.

"What!? But I trusted you! I thought you were a hero!" Chief said getting upset.

"I'm sorry I betrayed everyone's trust, I don't deserve to be a hero" Dudley hung his head.

The reporters shook their heads and started to leave when Kitty walked in. "Hold it!"

They all turned to Kitty as she spoke. "Dudley.."

She walked up to him and smiled. "Thank you, that was really nice of you, to give up your fame for me, I'm sorry I yelled at you and I need to say something myself"

She turned to the reporters. "I am the Specter, I was blinded by hate and how it was unfair that Dudley took all my credit, and became something I'm not, a villain fighting villains"

"Wait? Your the reason we're out of business!?" Chief yelled.

"I wanted to prove that Tuff needed me, I'm sorry" Kitty said.

Some cops went up to her and took her arms. "We've been after the Specter for awhile now"

"Hold it!" Dudley said. "It wasn't her fault, she's not going to jail for something I forced on her"

The chief nodded and looked at Kitty. "Well, I think we all owe you an apology Katswell, and can we ask you to come back and work for Tuff?"

"Maybe Chief, but I have a few demands" Kitty said. "I want to be treated fairly, and a raise"

"It's a deal Katswell!" Chief said. "In fact for my part in all this, I would like to give you this"

He handed her a Tuff badge that said Chief Katswell. "You earned it"

"Your making me Chief of my own breach of Tuff?" Kitty smiled. "That's perfect!"

"Congrats Kitty..I guess we're no longer partners huh?" Dudley said still sad.

"Are you kidding? Your coming with Dudley!" Kitty put an arm around her. "And as a true team, we'll clean up the city!"

"Thanks Kitty!" Dudley smiled at her.

"No Dudley, thank you for snapping me out of it" Kitty kissed his cheek making him blush. "Now let's go start anew!"

"You got it, partner!" Dudley said as they walked off the stage to start a new crime fighting business.

**THE END.**

**Yeah! Finally finished this one too, I cut it a bit short due to I didn't really care for this one, but I finish what I start so I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
